The Bunny Cemetery
by Supersaiyangirl
Summary: Where Plot Bunnies come to die. A collection of starter chapters that will never be continued. All of them are up for adoption.
1. Protector Who

**I don't own Dr Who, Touchwood or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

**The idea behind this is that Xander is a clone of the Doctor. **

**My knowledge of Dr Who is limited but my knowledge of Touchwood is even worse, hense this never being continued. If you want it please take it.**

* * *

><p>Protector Who<p>

Jessica Lavelle ran down the corridor clutching the precious bundle to her chest. Her heart was pounding so hard she could hear it. The alarms were blaring but she took no heed to them as she was the reason for them in the first place. All she could think about was getting out of there, getting him to safety, that was the most important thing. Unit didn't deserve such a powerful weapon as this. Ducking into an alcove she pulled the bundle away from her chest and looked down at the sleeping infant, no more then a few hours old. He looked so innocent, to think that he had the potential for great good or evil she could barely comprehend it. The things Unit or any other organisation could use him for were both horrific and brilliant at the same time. God help them if his 'father' ever found out about what they had done. It was for all these reasons that she had taken him, saved him.

Seeing that the corridors were clear, she continued her flight to her salvation. She got to her destination and slipped inside the room. There it was the prototype personal transportation device. She put it on and securely strapped the infant to her chest, and reached for the tags on the chest straps. She pulled them down just as the door burst open and soldiers poured into the room, she disappeared from Unit London forever.

Jessica reappeared in an underground cave filled with computers and other electronics. She stumbled a bit and when she looked up she saw two men and a woman watching her with guns raised.

"Who are you and how the hell did you get in here?" the women said with a strong welsh accent.

Jessica looked at the man that could only be Captain Jack Harkness, she'd seen a photo of him briefly years before, but she was certain it was him. It was the only thing she'd been thinking about when she'd pulled the tabs. Her need to get to someone that could help her, help them. But she didn't have long, Unit would figure out where she'd gone before long.

"Captain Jack Harkness, Touchwood, Cardiff?" she asked, needing conformation. Harkness nodded, and she sighed in relief. "My name is Dr Jessica Lavelle, and we need your help."

"We?" the other man asked with a straight face and a steady gun. It was at that moment that the infant decided to make his presence know, by starting to fuss. The woman took notice at this.

"You have a baby?" she asked, Jessica nodded.

"Why did you bring a baby here?" Jack asked.

"Like I said we need your help, I couldn't let them keep him, god only knows what they would do to him."

"Who?" the other man asked,

"Unit." They looked at each and as one lowered their guns.

"And what does Unit what with a baby?" Jack asked.

"It's a long story." The woman approached her.

"I'm Gwen, Gwen Cooper and mister grumpy over there is Ianto Jones," Gwen said softy. Jessica noticed that Jack was trying to cover a grin at Gwen's comment. She held her hands out towards the baby Jessica was still clutching. "May I?" she said with a smile, Jessica smiled back and let Gwen take him, if she worked with Jack Harkness she was safe.

Gwen looked down at the now awake infant, an infant that looked back at her with more intelligence than should be possible for a new born, for that was what he had to be given his size.

"Aren't you a cute one," she cooed at him, the infant gurgled.

"What's his name?" Jack asked.

"He doesn't have one, the project was called 'Protector' though so Alexander would do, I guess." she said.

"Project?" Jack said, "You better start talking."

Gwen was tickling the newly named Alexander under the chin when she felt something that made her frown. She felt again to make sure, nope it was still there.

"Jessica, why does he have two heartbeats?" she asked. Jack whipped round to face her.

"What?"

"Because, Alexander has two hearts," Jessica said. Jack turned back to her and she flinched at his intent look.

"He's his isn't he?" Jack asked his voice quiet but deadly. "He's the Doctor's son." Gwen gasped and Ianto looked shocked.

"No," Jessica said shaking her head. "He's not the Doctor's son."

"How can he not be the Doctor is the last of his kind, if he's not the his son what is he?" Jack asked. Jessica gulped this is where it could go very wrong.

"His clone," she said quietly but not too quiet to be heard.

"What? How is that possible?" Gwen asked.

"Anything with DNA can be cloned, so it is possible." Ianto said. They where all startled when Jack throw something across the cavern making a loud crash. Alexander whimpered and Gwen frowned down at the infant. He really was the quietest baby she'd ever heard of, but then if he really was the Doctor's clone that wasn't that surprising. Jack looked more furious than Gwen had ever seen him, and she might be imagining it but there could be a little fear there as well.

"Have you got any idea what you've done?" He demanded.

"Yes! Why do you think I had to get him away from Unit, they were going to use him as a weapon!" Jessica almost yelled back.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about Unit for much longer," Jack said quieter. "If he finds out about what they've done Unit would be as good as gone."

"Your not saying..." Gwen said. "The Doctor wouldn't... would he?"

"If there is one thing I learnt about him, it was that he doesn't like being messed with, and this is about as messed with as you can get. God help them if he does find out."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it.<strong>

**Please review.**

**SSG**


	2. Phoenix

Phoenix

**Crossover: BtVS/Transformers.**

* * *

><p>Xander didn't know what was going on, one minute he'd been confuting an evil veiny Willow and the next he was here, wherever here was. He didn't even know if he'd managed to stop Willow from destroying the world all he remembered was her firing some weird energy at him then darkness before waking up in this dark place. He didn't know how but he knew that he was safe, and that he wasn't alone. Looking around Xander saw two glowing blue eyes, no optics? Something was telling him they were optics not eyes and they were studying him as he studied them. As Xander lifted a hand to towards this new figure and the figure also reached out to him, he realised that he was no longer human but some sort of living robot? As they touched a word came to his mind and it made him smile; Brother. In that instant he understood what had happened, Willow had killed him and he'd been reincarnated as a robot, but strangely enough he was okay with that, as he had brother now.<p>

* * *

><p>Xander, now known as Phoenix, abruptly shut off his memory files, that had been a long time ago and he barely remembered being human anymore. He was a Cybertronian, an Autobot. However his new life had turned out to be far from ideal, it wasn't that long after he was Sparked that his new home had fallen into all out war. The war between the Autobots and the Decepticons had devastated his new home and they'd started their search for the Allspark which led them to a painfully familiar planet. However when he'd searched for any signs of his old friends on the Internet he found nothing, nothing on them, nothing on magic or the supernatural, not even any mention of the Watchers Council or the Slayer. This wasn't his old home but it was close enough for him to feel protective, the Decepticons were not going to harm this planet.<p>

He then got the signal from his brother, down on Earth. Bumblebee had been sent down to the planet to find this Sam Witwicky that could hold the key to finding the Allspark. So together with the four other Autobots Phoenix went to land planetside. He crashed into a car park, when he stood in his protoform and imminently started looking for an alt mode. His optics land on a car.

"Now that's want I'm talking about," he said to himself as he scanned the car. Moments later a red Ferrari California speeds away from the ruined car park.

Phoenix pulled up behind Optimus Prime finished introducing the other Autobots to two humans, one of which had to be this Sam Witwicky they were after. It was amazing, it had been so long that he'd forgotten how small humans really were. Changing Phoenix sidled up to Bumblebee.

"So did I miss anything?" he asked his brother.

"First impressions are important people!" Bumblebee said while giving him a reproachful look. By now everyone was looking at Phoenix.

"What?" Phoenix asked.

"You are late," Ironhide growled. Phoenix raised his hands.

"Hey, it's not my fault I have to go slow so everyone can enjoy my gorgeous self," Phoenix said, "after all some of us take pride in our alt forms." One of Ironhide's arms turned into a canon.

"Let's see how gorgeous you are with my canon up your aft." Phoenix hid behind Bumblebee.

"Ironhide, stand down," Optimus said, Ironhide grumbled about respect but put his canon away. "Phoenix, please try to behave for once."

"I can only be myself, O.P." Phoenix said, causing Ironhide to growl again.

"Sometimes you are too you to be cool," Jazz said. Phoenix looked at Jazz.

"That just ain't possible, Jazz-man." Sam turned to Bumblebee.

"Is he always like this?" he asked. Bumblebee just nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>This came to me after watching the film again. <strong>

**I have seen many fic's where people become Transformers, but most of them are Sparkings and I wanted to try something different. But I'm not sure where to go from here.**

**I would love for someone to take this up.**

**Please review.**

**SSG**


	3. Phoenix Version 2

Phoenix Version 2

**This is my second attempt and this idea. I maybe written it in the future but for now it's here. **

**Also I don't know anything about Transformers other than the movies, so if I write it it will be my own ideas not canon. **

**I don't own either BtVS or Transformers.**

* * *

><p>Contary to the beliefs of most of population of the universe, there are only four beings that could be called Gods. Most of the others are merely very powerful life forms that are able to push their way into this universe from others. The first, the one that most religions call the 'creator god', doesn't have a name, he just calls himself God. He created the physical universe, stars, planets and the the physical laws known as physics. The second is know as Gaia, she created biological life throughout the universe and oversees their development into sentient beings. The third is Magic, he created the force known as magic, and chooses who can use it. The last is the most elusive, it is the Allspark, the creator of life based on the inanimate metals of the universe. A race known as the Cybertronians.<p>

You may wonder why any of this is important, well you see there is something happening on a small blue planet that has caught the attention of all of these beings.

"What is going on?" The Allspark exclaimed, glaring at Gaia. "How is it that this fleshling has the soul of one of my own?"

"I don't know! I'm just as confused," Gaia said. "It should not be possible."

The subject of this discussion continued up the Bluff unaware of the beings confusion. So focused as he was on stopping his oldest friend from destroying the world.

"That is not important," God remarked. "More important is what are we going to do about the girl? She intends to destroy this world, we can not let that happen, it's role as the guardhouse to the other universes is too important."

"It also houses my physical embodiment, it's destruction would cripple my people," The Allsaprk declared. Gaia snorted.

"You mean your race that have been fighting themselves to almost extinction?" she then turned to Magic, as the Allspark muttered about mistakes of the past. "Can't you remove the child's magic? They all looked to Magic.

"I'm afraid that I can not, once I give the power it can't be removed," he said.

"We have to do something!" Gaia exclaimed.

"Maybe not, watch," God said.

Down on the planet the young man known to all his friends as Xander was talking Willow down, but as he said that he loved her, something she had wanted to here since she was old enough to understand about romantic love. But instead of calming her as it would have in another universe, it caused her even more pain and she shuck out in her pain, hitting Xander with other burst of magic, instantly vaporising him. The sight of her oldest friend's death was enough to jolt Willow out of her temporary insanity. As he magic's she held faded away she collapsed to the ground crying out in pain and grief, and temple sunk back into the ground.

The Beings watched in shock at the way it turned out. They knew that was not the way it was meant to be, but they couldn't change that now, they couldn't restore the boy's life without dire results. Gaia and Magic faded away as they no longer found anything of interest on that planet. But The Allspark reached out and grabbed the boy's soul before it fled to the land of the dead. The contact further confirmed that the soul was one of his. It had to have been in a Cybertonain or it would never find peace in the next world. But how, there was no way to make more Cybertonains, unless it was a Decepticon and he knew that this soul was too pure to accept being one. He also thought back on Gaia's words, his race was fighting it self into extinction maybe there was a way to help with both problems, but he would need God's help to accomplish it.

"What are you planning, old friend?" God said as he's watched The Allspark's concentrated look as he watched the soul in his hand.

"This soul is one of mine, it needs to be a Cybertonain, or it will never be happy." The Allspark looked at God. "I need your help to send it back, to before the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons." God hissed at that.

"That was millennia ago. Do you realise how much disruption that would cause?"

"Yes, I'm counting on it," The Allspark said. "Gaia's right my race is killing it's self, what I'm planning may stop that from happening. Please help me, my old friend." The Allspark pleaded. God sighed.

"Alright, but just this once, but if it doesn't I will not help you again." he warned. The Allspark beamed.

"Fine, let's get to it." At those words time was rewound and everything changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and please review.<strong>

**SSG  
><strong>


	4. In The Genes

In the Genes

* * *

><p><strong>This could be a good start for a Incredible HulkAvengers cross BtVS. Which of course, neither of which do I own.**

**However try as I might I can not get any further into it. I'm hoping someone else may get inspired.**

* * *

><p>Jessica Harris, who had once been known as Betty Ross, sat in the parents section of her only son's Graduation. She was far from proud of how her son had been raised, but despite everything she knew that Xander was a good person, just like his real father. Not that Xander knew that the man he thought was his father was not actually so. Tony had been a good man once, but there had been no love between them, she'd married him to get her name changed, so her father couldn't find her. Tony knew who Xander's father really was, it was the reason he started drinking, but he'd always kept the secret even when drunk. Betty shuddered when she thought about what would happen if her father ever found Xander. Despite the fact Xander has never had an episode, who his father was and what he could be carrying in his blood would be enough to make Xander a lab rat for the rest of his life.<p>

What happened next happened to fast for Betty to fully understand. One moment the Mayor was making his speech the next he was changing. It gave her flashbacks to that terrible night so many years ago, but the Mayor wasn't turning into a Hulk, but some kind of snake monster. Betty stared in horror as it seemed that not only was her son not surprised by this but seemed to expect it. The next few minutes went by in a blur of action, Xander was directing the rest of the Graduating Class in fighting off the snake monster that had once been the Mayor of Sunnydale, and they were surrounded by what looked like vampires.

Suddenly there was a pause in the chaos as the short blonde friend of Xander's, Buffy as Betty remembered yelled to get the snake monsters attention. Betty was too far away to hear what Buffy said the monster. But as she turned to run into the school away from the monster the unthinkable happened. Someone ran blindly out of the crowd and barrelled straight into Buffy, causing them to both fall over in a tangle of limbs just as the snake was going in for the kill.

"Buffy!" someone roared, causing most fighting to stop including the snake, which turned to look at something to her right. Betty turned and once again froze in fear, it had been her son that had roared, she had never seen him so angry, not even when Tony had become physical while drunk. Then Betty worst nightmare came true, Xanders eyes flashed bright green.

"Oh no." Betty whispered as Xander started to change.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, and maybe adopt.<strong>

**SSG**


	5. Fusion

Fusion

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, I'm back again with another plot bunny. <strong>

**This is one that I would love for someone to take on as it has great potential.  
><strong>

**Oh and I don't own either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Resident Evil.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dr Maggie Walsh stood, with her best scientists, watching the screen, a screen showing a thoroughly tied up and unconscious young man. The man was placed within a triple reenforced room with only a reenforced blast door as the only access. No one was in the room with the vampire the experiment was going to be performed by robotic arms. This was all due to how dangerous this experiment really was, if anything went wrong they could end up with another Racoon City.<p>

During their studies of the so called vampires, they had found that vampire blood acted similarly to the T-virus when injected into a dead human, but unlike with the T-virus those infected kept they minds. This experiment was to see what would happen if someone was infected with both the T-virus and vampire blood at the same time. A very risky move, hence the reenforced room, they had no idea what could happen. They were hoping to have a subject that had all the hardiness and power of the T-virus but also have normal intelligence. It would be much easier to control a weapon that could be reasoned with.

The subject in the room was Xander Harris, the son of the town drunks and someone that was drifting from one dead-end job to another, essentially someone that would not be missed. Maggie turned to one of the doctors.

"Do it." The doctor hesitated for a second before pressing a button on the terminal in front of him. Inside the room the two robotic arms moved, the needles on the end of the arm pieced each of Xander's arms and slowly injected with two liquids, one red and one bright blue. For a moment nothing happened before suddenly Xanders back arched, his eyes shot open and he screamed.

Inside of Xander at that moment two immensely power forces were battling each other. What had been left behind of the Primal that had inhabited Xander two years ago, had been content to sit back and subtly influence the pup. As he was an alpha, he only needed a bit of help now and then to survive and protect his pack. But now something was attacking her pup, trying to change him and take him away from her, she couldn't let that happen, she'd die if she left him. So she went on the attack.

The Demon that was carried within the vampire blood was incensed, there was already something within it's new host, that was not acceptable, it was his host no ones else's and he would have it! The Demon went on the attack.

Calmly and with cold efficacy of a virus, the T-virus spread though out Xanders body invading and changing cells as it went. Taking no notice of the fight that was raging between the Primal and the Demon. It was only once the T-virus reached the brain that the Primal and the Demon realised that it was there and that it was a real threat to both them and their host. They stopped attacking each other in favour of attacking the virus. Unfortunately they were weakened by their fight with each other and they couldn't make any headway in defeating the virus. It soon became obvious that they could defeat the virus and the only way both the Primal and the Demon could survive would be to join forces against the T-virus, and that was just what happened.

When the Primal and the Demon merged with each other they also merged with Xanders soul. The resulting power was enough to stop the T-virus in it's tracks. However there wasn't enough power to destroy the virus and reverse the damage that had already happened. So the new entity that was housed in Xanders body did the only thing that it could to protect it's self. It absorbed the T-virus. This all happened in time it took Xander to scream, and when the virus was absorbed Xander fell back onto the bed and died.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**Please leave a review.**

**SSG**


	6. Birth Right

**Birth Right**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi again. this is a story that I've found on my hard drive I wrote it years ago and am unlikely to ever get back to. I hope some one likes it and maybe continue it.<br>**

**I don't own Buffy the Vampire Layer... er I mean Slayer.**

* * *

><p>London, England<p>

1669

Charles Munn walked through the reasonably quite streets of London he never much liked walking at night, especially with out Flora at the moment he didn't know where the girl maybe, it was very worrying not to know. He reminded him self again that she was the slayer; she could handle herself with anything that she may come across. It was for his own safety that he worried for now. Sometimes he envied the people in the houses that he pasted now on his way back the inn where they were staying. most of them had no idea of the dangers that surrounds them, Charles know them all to well; after all he was a watcher, not any watcher but the watcher to the slayer. But sometimes he wished he wasn't, Flora was hard to train, and she was a little head strong, and even worse then all that she was undisciplined. Some day it'll get her killed, and properly me as well, he thought miserably. If only he knew had soon it would be, he may have been able to change the events that followed. He on his guard when he turned into the alleyway that lead to the inn, he had his hand on a cross that he always carried in his trouser pocket. He didn't expect anything to be there, but it was better to be safe. To his mild surprise there was someone their. But judging by the clothes, he was a beggar. Without so much as another glance, he walked on past him. He hadn't got very far; when he felt two hands fall on his shoulders bring him roughly to a stand still. The hands were too strong to belong to a human. With this thought he took the cross out of his pocket and bought it round. It connected with something behind him, with a satiating yelp; from the thing that he was now certain was a vampire. The vampire let him go, Charles rushed forward several steps, before turning to face the vampire, he was determined to kill it. What he was faced with was not one vampire but five. The vampire that had held him now had a burn mark in the shape of a cross on the right side of his face. Charles swallowed hard, the vampires were grinning he was shore they could smell his fear.

"I warn you, I have training," he said his voice shaking. The vampire with the cross shaped burn on the side of his face, stopped grinning and cocked his head to the side,

"I'm sure ya have, watcher" he pronounced the word like a swear word. Charles was shocked that the vampire new that he was a watcher. "But it ain't you we're after, we're after the girl" he said "and your goner help us"

The watcher stood straighter,

"I certainly am not," he said with the cross out in front of him. The vampires faces all changed at once.

"Fraid ya don't have any choice in the matter" the vampire said, Charles looked at them all, and he realised that even with the cross he stood no chance against them. His only chance was to make it to the inn; once he got inside they couldn't get him. He turned and ran; the vampires took off after him. The inn was mere meters away when something heavy hit him on the head and knocked him to the ground, unconscious. The vampires gathered round the fallen watcher,

"She's got to come now we've got her watcher" one said that was different to the one that had spoken first. One of them picked the unconscious watcher up and they walked out of the alley laughing.

Just outside London, England

1669

Flora Adise walked into the old barn, she was not certain that Charles was there. But she knew there were vampires here, the people of the village thought it was hunted, which was true, really, but with vampires not ghosts. She had only been the slayer for a year, so she was not proficient, just capable. She was arrogant; after all she was the slayer the chosen one. She would take on any amount of the vampires it took to rescue Charles. The barn was empty, this confused her slightly, it was daylight, where were all the vampires. Tired to a chair in the centre of the barn was Charles it looked as if he had been tortured there were wounds all over his face a neck. They were not bite marks she could she that they were made by knives. He was unconscious but alive. Flora knelt to untie him all the time thinking that it was to easy. That sometime would happen. Then it did. Someone grabbed her from behind, in the manner of someone trained till it became instinctive, she throw the vampire of her and pulled the stake that she always kept in her boot, out, and in one fluid motion. Turned and plunged the stake into the vampires heart, he exploded into dust. She continued on though and the staked the vampire that must have been standing right behind the first and didn't have the wit to move out of the way; when the other had died. Suddenly she felt a searing in her thigh, a crossbow bolt had imbedded its self in her leg. Ignoring the pain she pulled the bolt from her leg. But this had taken her concentration of the battle at hand. She felt strong hands gab she under her arms and drag her upwards, the grip was very strong and flora was losing blood; fast. A vampire was walking towards her; he was smiling,

"I'm disappointed, I thought the slayer would be tougher then this. But I suppose life is full disappointment." He arrived in front of her. Flora tried to kick at him with her uninjured leg. But her injured leg didn't carry her weight, and she gasped with the pain that followed. She recovered quickly and stood a straight as she could and glared the vampire in the eye,

"Get on a do want your going to do, so I didn't have to look at your ugly face" she said and spat him in the face. The vampire calmly wiped the spit of his face and then grinned,

"I like her spirit, this is definitely the one," he said still grinning his face changed and he lunged for her neck.

When Flora woke the first thing she noticed was that there was no pain from her leg, when she checked she found the wound was completely healed, she knew as the slayer she healed fast but this is to fast. The second thing was that she and Charles were alone in the barn it was night so the vampires were probably out somewhere, they obviously thought she was dead or something. She did not know it then but she was dead, that is technically speaking, because she still had a soul. She was going to take full advantage of this and she was defiantly not going to wait round till they realised their mistake. She slowly made her way over to Charles and checked to see if he were a live, he was. She quickly untried him and picked up her unconscious watcher and made her way out off the barn, vowing to kill every last one of the vampires, that were there that day. Over the next few nights she would fulfil this vow. She did not know it then but she was no longer the slayer, another had been chosen. She had become what every slayer fears; a vampire! She did not belong with the living or the dead. She was neither human nor vampire. She was a vampire with a soul!

Sunnydale, U.S.A

1998

The girl leaned against the wall, watching the traffic and people walk by. It was almost ten thirty, and there was a surprising amount of people on the street. The majority of them were on their way to nightclubs. She couldn't stand the places, they were too loud, and they never played real music. Most of the people on the street didn't see her leaning in the shadows. But she could see them, just as well as if it were daylight. If any of them did see her all they saw was an eighteen-year-old girl, maybe waiting for her boyfriend. The town she now stood in was a far cry from the little village just outside London; that she had grown up in, so many years previous. In fact it was on the other side of the Atlantic. The inhabitants of this place called it Sunnydale. She marvelled at the naivety of the humans that lived here; fancy living on a Hellmouth and not having the slightest idea that it existed. This was the place that she would find the slayer. She usually didn't like to make contact with the slayers, but this was important, some of the visions she has when she meets a slayer are unnerving. They remind her of what and who she used to be. But she was tried of being watched by the Watches Council, her plan would stop that she was certain of it. She did not know the name of this slayer, she didn't even know what she looked like, but would know when she found her; she always did.

A man and a woman came out of one of the pubs across the street, the women had, had far too much to drink, and she was holding on to him to keep herself upright. The girl could tell even from across the street that the man was not human; he was a vampire. She smiled to her self, sport she thought it's been so long since she had, had the chance to kill any vampires and she was not intending to let this one go, I'm going to enjoy this she thought. With that thought still fresh in her mind, she started to follow the vampire and his intended victim down the street. She thought nothing of the human that he was intending to kill, she only thought of killing the vampire, this was what she had been trained to do, so long ago when she was still alive. She increased her pace to catch the pair; she was so engrossed in the pursuit that she didn't notice that she was not only one interested in the pair. A shadow detached it self from the wall and also started to pursue the vampire, and also the other girl. The person that the shadow belonged to was also intent in killing the vampire, but she had the intention of saving the woman's life as well. This person was the slayer of the time; it was Buffy Summers. Buffy had just started her patrol when she had noticed the vampire with the woman, and then the other that had started to pursue them.

The vampire with the women had reached an alleyway and let out snarl, and push the half drunk woman into the alley, the stupid woman thought he was playing with her and laughed. But she stopped when the vampire followed her into the alley. The girl in front of Buffy increased her pace again so that she arrived just after the vampire had entered the alley. She stood there watching for a little, the vampire was bent over the woman.

"Hay, vampire, why don't you pick on some one, that can fight back?" she shouted at him. Immediately the vampire dropped the women on the ground she was unconscious, the girl could smell the blood and it drove her mad. The vampire in front of her hissed,

"Slayer" it said.

"Not quite, but close enough" she said to him. Buffy had come to the entrance of the alley, and was watching the proceedings. The girl reached inside of her coat and brought out her stake, this stake had killed more vampires then she could remember. She held it up in an attack position,

"Lets dance" she said.

The vampire charged, but she defended against all his punches, she was disappointed; this was too easy. He drew in close to her as if he meant to bit her, but she head butted him. He staggered back, shaking his head as if to clear it. He recovered and charged at her again, this time she had the stake ready.

"My name is Flora, remember it for the rest of your life, which is only going to be ten seconds" she said to the vampire as he charged. She stuck the stake straight into his heart; the vampire staggered back a step, his mouth making a slight oh and then exploded into dust. The stake clattered to the ground. Flora went over and picked up the stake, yet another for this stake. She glanced at the woman, she was breathing; she would live and not remember anything. She heard a sound at the end of the alley and turned to look, there she saw Buffy. She felt the familiar popping sensation, she saw this girl run, over the edge of a runway, and fall through a portal, closing it, they was no fear in her, only the knowledge that she had saved Dawn and the world. Then there was the popping again and she was back in the alley staring at the face of the slayer that she had come to see. But it was to soon; she hadn't got things worked out yet. She walked passed this slayer; the slayer demanded who she was, but Flora just smiled and walked out of the alley, turned to her left, and ran, ran from the slayer and the memory of how she would die. It was the noblest of deaths she had ever seen for a slayer. Even though she ran, she could not get away from the memory of this slayers death. The more she thought about it the more it made her want to cry, and cry she did as she ran.

When flora stopped running, she found her self close to the town's cemetery. She liked cemeteries you can always find a vampire to dust in cemeteries. She was on the wrong side to use the gate, but she had no intention to walk round to it. She took a step back and jumped, grabbed hold of the fence, with her feet facing towards the sky. Held there for a moment then let her self drop down into the cemetery. She landed facing the fence; she turned quickly ready for any attack. When none came she straighten, brushed the dirt of her trousers, and walked out into the main area of the cemetery. Her hands brushing the headstones of the graves as she walked past them. She always felt so alive among the graves of the dead. She heard a noise from behind her,

"Well, what have we here?" A mans voice came from behind her. She smiled, she recognised that voice, it had been so long since she had heard it. She turned still smiling. She saw a face she had never expected to see again. The instant she saw him she felt her human side melt away. William was smoking a cigarette, when he saw, who she was; he almost choked on to. Which is quite hard to do when you don't have to breath.

"William, so nice to see you as well" she said, loving the affect her appearance had, had on him, the last time they had met was just before the turn of this century. Spike recovered from the shock of seeing her again, and tried in vain to get his dignity back. This was also highly amusing for flora.

"Bloody hell! Flora you gave me a shock there" Spike said. Flora giggled at that. Flora felt her human side fall away; it always does when they met.

"I like it when a shock you, it's so funny the look on your face." she said placing a hand over his heart.

"You know I don't use that name any more" Spike said angrily. Flora looked up at him wide eyed. Whenever she met any of the four, her personality changed to a cross between Drusilla and Darla, which made for an interesting combination.

"Oh I know that," she said idly "but I've never liked the name, Spike. But I always liked William; it always reminds me of watchers. Watchers are fun to play with. Just like you" she said dreamily. Spike smiled then and remembered why he liked her, when she was in this kind of mood she reminded him of Dru. Flora looked seriously at him,

"Oh lucky, lucky, William, having a soul makes things a lot more complicated, you don't know how fortunate you are not to have one." She said.

"Maybe you and Angel should bloody well, get together and commiserate about it" spike said, pulling out a cigarette and lighting. Suddenly Flora was happy again.

"Do you think we should?" she cocked her head to one side "I never much liked Angelus, when he didn't have one" she danced away from him and sat on a gravestone. "Maybe I'll like him better with one." "I don't think his friends know about Charles, and me it could cause tensions it could by fun. Then again he could kill me, oh damn you William you've gone and confused me." She frowned slightly. This gave her the idea of going to L.A. Which she intended to be as soon as she was done here. She turned serious again,

"William the slayer in this town what's her name?" she asked sweetly spike was an again surprised at the sudden change of focus.

"Buffy" he grunted and a stream of smoke came out of his nose. Flora fancied that it made him look like a bull about to charge, she had seen a bull fight once, it had looked like fun, but she had never been able to try it for herself.

"Buffy," she cooed "I like that name, but I prefer the name of the other, what was it, Faith, that was it. Much a stronger name." Suddenly she looked around the cemetery, she looked spooked. "William, dear, I don't believe we're alone anymore" she got down from the gravestone. And without so much of a word of a goodbye she was gone. Leaving spike alone. He sighed throw the cigarette end down, and stamped on it; he then turned and started to walk back to his crypt.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**SSG**


	7. The Hunter

**Hi, it's been awhile since I posted anything but this wouldn't leave me alone.**

**I don't know if I'll continue it at all.**

**I don't own BtVS or Stargate, just having a bit of fun. **

* * *

><p>The Hunter<p>

As it's host was consumed by the fiery death from the bombs explosion, the Hunter Spirit smiled. After thousands of years trapped in it's host body by the demon Ra it was free. It shamed the Spirit that it hadn't been able to save itself or it's host from the power of the demon but it had been able to shield the host's soul from the insanity that threaten from being possessed by the demon. The Hunter Spirit smiled widened as it watched it's host's soul leave for the afterlife to be met by the host of the Slayer spirit that he'd loved so long ago.

But it was time for the Hunter Spirit to leave, it had to find a new host and return to its place in the fight against the demon threat to universe. Perhaps it will guide it's new host to the threat of the Goa'uld demons they were after all enslaving humans, it was well within it's remit to attack them. The Hunter Spirit continued to mull this over as it made it's way back to Earth. But it realised as it entered Earths atmosphere that it needed to check up on the Slayer Spirit before it did anything else.

It finally found the Slayer Spirit in a young blond girl in a settlement on the west coast of the continent on the other side of the world to where it had been last time it was on Earth. This did not surprise the Spirit as much as the condition of it's sister Spirit. The Slayer Spirit had barley half the power it should have, it seemed that the thousands of years that they had been apart had weakened the Slayer Spirit. The Hunter Spirit wondered why it had not been weakened, but decided that as it had been in the same host all that time and the Slayer Spirit had changed many times may have had something to do with it. But it wasn't sure, what it was sure of was that it needed to be close to it's sister Spirit to heal it.

With that it mind the Hunter Spirit searched the settlement for any of it's own Potentials, it smiled again as it saw that there was one of it's Potentials not ten feet from where the Slayer was. The Spirit glanced at it's potential host's mind and was pleased by what it found. The boy had recently lost someone close to him to the demons and there was the beginnings of the zeal to fight the demons already forming in the boy's mind, he was perfect. At with that it entered the boy and bound it's self to him. And that, thousands of years there was finally and Hunter on Earth once again. In L.A the seers of Wolfram and Hart started screaming warnings of the Slayer and the Hunter reuniting before the brains melted. It a higher plane the Powers That Be started to panic as the balance that they had worked so hard for was destroyed in that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading any thoughts or comments are welcome, within reason of course.<strong>

**This is open for adoption.**

**I see this becoming a Buffy/Xander ship if I ever continue it.**

**SSG**


End file.
